


First Dance

by planetundersiege



Series: Dirkjake Week 2018 [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Dirkjakeweek2018, Earth C, First Dance, Fluff, Gay, Kisses, M/M, Post SBURB, Prom, Teens, dance, dirkjake - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Dirkjake week 2018: Day 5: First Dance.Dirk and Jake share their first dance.





	First Dance

A goofy grin spread across Jake’s face as his face slowly grew red and hot. Dirk was right in front of him, also smiling while holding his hands. Both were wearing tuxedos, white and orange and black and green respectively. It was a party, once they had fixed Earth C and traveled in time, John and Rose had decided that it would be fun to hold a prom just for them, since they all never had the chance too.

So now Jake was here, blushing as a slow dance had begun and Dirk was in front of him. Rose danced with Kanaya, John with Terezi and Dave with Karkat for a few. The others were just relaxing by the punch, or would dance soon.

“So?”, Dirk asked. “How do we do this?”.

“Don’t really know”, Jake confessed. “I’ve actually never danced before. Not like this atleast. We’re probably gonna trip and fall”.

Laugh.

“Well atleast then I’d be falling for you then”, the teen said before he gave Jake a quick peck on the cheek. All those puns made all of his body warm, Dirk was perfect.

“Heh”.

“But to be serious, we just have to try and then figure it out eventually. Like if John can dance then so can we”.

“Well you’re right there”.

They looked into each other’s eyes as Dirk carefully put his arms around Jake’s waist, while Jake put his arms on Dirk’s wide shoulder, both blushed as they realized how close there were standing, it was a good feeling.

“So do I like?”, Dirk asked and tried to move is foot, accidently trampling Jake, which caused him to laugh.

“I think one of us need to move backwards”.

Nod.

“Okay let’s try it. I’ll start forwards with my left foot”.

“Got you”.

Dirk and Jake carefully moved their feat, slowly and now way near the rhythm of the music, but it was a good start. Their start of dancing together. Jake moved backwards and followed Dirk’s lead, and soon their tempo became faster, somehow matching the tempo of the music.

Dirk let out a huge grin, looking at Dirk who took an extra step back before he, lifted up and spun Jake.

For a second it felt like he was flying, he was up in the air, Dirk’s gentle arms around him while everything down there turned and turned.

When his feet once again touched the ground, he pressed his lips onto Dirk’s for a few seconds, in a passionate kiss filled with love.

Yes, learning to dance together was amazing.


End file.
